


Never Change, Gonta!

by FatherFigureFusion



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based Off Of That One Scene in Love Live!, Everyone Else Being Insanely Protective Of Gonta, Gen, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Pure Gokuhara Gonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: If you are wondering why this isn't in script form like all of my other fanfiction, that is because it was one of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. For your reference, I wrote this fic just in time for last year's Christmas and now I'm publishing it onto AO3 for everyone to see! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Never Change, Gonta!

We start off our scene with a certain roster of Hope’s Peak Students overlooking a large and elaborate mansion. All of the Ultimates, apart from the estate’s owner, gape in awe at the lavishness of their classmate’s living quarters. The gold-engraved name at the front of the large iron gates should be enough for one to surmise which classmate this lavish estate belongs to; “The Gokuhara Estate”. 

“Dude, you never cease to amaze me!” barked Kaito Momota, in all of his loud and baritone glory. But the outside of the mansion was just the tip of the iceberg. For the inside of the estate is somehow even more luxurious than the outside. 

“A piano!” squealed the class’s beloved piano freak, Kaede Akamatsu. Of course the estate’s piano would be the first thing that captures the musical enthusiast’s eye. Her eyes wander over the rest of the furniture before settling on one particular piece in the center of the wall. “And a fireplace!” marveled Kaede, with Shuichi being crouched down right next to her, observing the fireplace alongside her. 

“Wow! T-That’s amazing! I’ve hardly ever seen fireplaces outside of very large mansions.” remarked Shuichi, still breathless in awe from his classmate’s luxurious lifestyle. 

“I know! Isn’t it awesome? We could light the fireplace-” Kaede responded, imagining the various heartwarming scenarios she can accomplish with her classmates that involve a warm toasty fire, before suddenly being cut off by the estate’s heir’s voice. 

“Can’t do that.” Gonta intercepted, a hint of panic in his voice. The two partners in crime-solving turn to face the burly gentleman, wondering what is preventing him from lighting the fireplace. Maybe he doesn’t want any of the bugs that enter his living room to get burned by the fire? He’s always had a high level of concern for even the most insignificant of insects. “Weather not that cold yet. And Father told Gonta Santa no like dirty chimneys and won’t go down them.”, Gonta claims rather matter-of-factly. 

“Father?”, the pink-clad pianist questioned, craning her head over to her partner. 

“Wait! Santa?”, the dark-clad detective responded, confused by the entomologist’s matter-of-fact claims. A brief awkward silences washes over the luxurious estate. 

It was Kiibo’s turn to pipe up, breaking the awkward silence. “Wow! Amazing!”, Gonta’s metal-plated classmate gushed, clearly astounded at learning more about human beliefs. 

“You have such a kind father.”, Kirumi added, a rare smile crossing the maid’s features. 

“Gonta always clean chimney before winter. And every year, Santa come without fail!”, Gonta proudly states with his signature cheery grin, putting his large hands on his hips on the second statement. It’s very clear that Gonta really cares about others and prides himself on being a gentleman, even to fictional characters. Shuichi and Kaede briefly stare at each other in disbelief, as if they’re looking for confirmation that Gonta is actually saying what they think he’s saying. “As proof, look in chimney!”, Gonta added, upon noticing the look of disbelief on the duo’s faces. 

The twosome peer into the chimney, as per Gonta’s request. Upon taking a closer look into the chimney, they noticed an elaborate chalk drawing of Santa, with a cursive “Thank you!” written alongside it. They took their heads out of the chimney to see Gonta, proudly adjusting his glasses with his signature prideful smile on his face. They pleasantly smile upon seeing the entomologist’s naive, yet earnest attitude. 

That was until the snickers of a certain pint-sized and purple-haired pathological liar filled the lavish mansion. “Y-You! You believe in San-”, Kokichi sardonically remarked, all while holding back his laughter. Holding back his laughter proves to be a difficult task, for the pathological liar’s purple eyes are rapidly filling up with tears and his face proceeds to do its best tomato impression. 

Two of the wealthy entomologist’s classmates rush forward and harshly grab the supreme leader’s shoulders before he spills the awful truth. “KOKICHI!”, Tenko angrily barked as she harshly grasped Kokichi’s left shoulder, nails digging through his checkered winter hoodie. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!”, Kaito growled in an equal, if not more enraged tone than Tenko. His calloused and tanned hands squeezes the diminutive dictator’s right shoulder. 

“OW! OW! OW! WHAT THE HECK, GUYS?!”, Kokichi screams in pain from both of his shoulders being grasped by his two strongest classmates, discounting Gonta. The Ultimate Supreme Leader managed to weasel his way out of the cruel grasp of his two athletic classmates, in order to ask why he was restrained and scolded just for telling the truth. The pianist and detective spring up from their crouching positions to assist the astronaut and aikido practitioner in silencing the antagonistic leader of DICE. 

“Don’t do it, Ouma! Saying that would be a serious crime”, Kaede demanded, with a mix of anger and panic on her face. Anger from Kokichi’s sheer audacity and panic from Gonta’s worldview being potentially shattered due to Kokichi’s sheer audacity. 

“Yeah! You’re going to scar Gonta for life!”, Shuichi added, clearly more panicked than Kaede. While the detective is all for revealing the truth, this is a very noticeable exception. If the naive entomologist ends up catching wind of this awful truth, who knows what would happen to him? 

“B-But, c-c'mon! He’s n-n-nearly an adult! An adult that st-st-still b-be-”, Kokichi snickers maliciously, as his dam is about to burst and unleash a merciless torrent of laughter at the expense of his purest classmate. Luckily, the rest of the class managed to dogpile Kokichi before he manages to spill the beans. 

During this entire debacle, Gonta is watching the rest of his classmates dogpile and silence Kokichi with a confused frown on his face. And to this day, he still doesn’t know why his friends have to silence Kokichi any time that Santa is mentioned by the gentlemanly entomologist. But all his classmates are willing to tell him is, “Never change, Gonta!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering why this isn't in script form like all of my other fanfiction, that is because it was one of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. For your reference, I wrote this fic just in time for last year's Christmas and now I'm publishing it onto AO3 for everyone to see! I hope you like it!


End file.
